One Winged Angel
by XxDarkness87xX
Summary: Heero finds out more about his past, and meets a new opponent.
1. One Winged Angel - The Beginning

One Winged Angel  
  
By: XxDarkness87xX  
  
Rated PG13 for a reason. If dark/explict (Not Sexual, more like blood/swearing) offends you, do NOT read any farther. If you are gonna continue to read, enjoy!  
  
  
Heero Yuy sat silently in his chair as his science professor rambled on with his teachings. Heero was clearly the only person not paying attention as he gazed out the classroom window. Clouded memories of war filled his mind. The screaming, crying, families dying. Was everything he did in the past wrong? Should he himself feel bad for doing everything he did? Just then Wing Zero's image popped into his head. Heero's eyes widened knowing that was the machine that he piloted to do all the destruction.  
"Zero...." He murmered.  
"Heero!" The professor called.  
Heero's head quickly turned to face the front of the classroom.  
"Id really appechiate it if you would at least act like your listening to me." the professor stated.  
With that the entire class giggled.  
"My mistake, it wont happen again." Heero replied.  
The bell rang interupting the professors cold glare. The students grabbed their books and stood up from their seats.  
"Dont forget to turn in your reports tomorrow class, they are due. Late reports will not be accepted." The professor called out as the students began to leave.  
Heero was one of the last to leave the classroom and he headed down the hall towards the exit. He lived in an apartment not to far from the college that he attended. The other pilots all seperated after the conflict with Meramia Kushrenada, they never met each other since which was about a year ago. It was a sunny day out, warm in the low 70's. Heero continued his path home when he spotted a group of young kids running down the sidewalk chasing one another. Heero stopped and watched them play.  
(Look at them...they have no worries at all. No burdens to carry on their shoulders.)  
One of the children stopped for a moment and waved at him with a smile. She looked about 8 years old, with light brown hair and emerald colored eyes. Heero waved back with a half smile. With that the girl continued to play tag with her friends.  
(What a cute little girl, what a smile. That sort of smile is rare in the world today..war has endangered it. I could never smile like that.)  
He continued to make his way to the apartment. He soon arrived and reached into his back pocket for the key. When he reached the door it was already open and the lock was broken. He slowly pushed open the busted door only to peer into a dark room, curtains shut, no light at all. He flipped the switch but the room had no power.  
"Come in...shut the door."  
"Wha?!" Heero stammered.  
He reached over to the desk near his bed and picked up his handgun.  
"Hmph...so your Heero Yuy, pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero. Quite unbelievable, only a complete coward would hide himself behind a gun."  
With that remark the barrel of the gun fell off in one split second.  
"Huh?!" Heero gasped as he looked at the new shorter barrel of the handgun.  
(That was a clean cut...I didnt even hear anything move!)  
Heero dropped the gun and took one step back.  
"Who is it?!" He called out.  
"Last time im telling you, get in here, and close the door behind you.."  
Heero stepped into the dark room and shut the door, or what was left of it.  
"Very good, your a fast learner.."  
"Show yourself!" Heero replied angerly.  
"When the time is right, I will. But untill then your going to do what I say, and listen."  
"I dont take orders from strangers, especially ones that are afraid to reveal themselves!"  
A sharp metel point gently touched the bottom of Heero's chin.  
"In this case, I dont think you have a choice.."  
"Bastard!" Heero stated in a visious tone.  
Just then a sharp pain shot up his left arm, he fell back to the floor landing on his back.  
(Im cut!)  
Warm trickles of blood streamed down his arm and dripped off the tips of his fingers. He used his right hand to cover the wound.  
"Mind your tone with me, I dont cope well with people yelling."  
(Who the hell is this guy?!)  
"What do you want?" Heero asked in a low tone.  
"I want you to listen. And so far you havent done a good job, now if I have to step in again it will be a whole lot worse than that scratch on your arm."  
"What else could you do? Cut me up more? Or kill me? I dont care, your pick. But ill let you know this, it wont be just my blood being spilled. Im taking some of you with me." Heero replied.  
"Ah, that's the spirit. But your right, it wont be just your blood being spilled...I have this whole block wired with enough explosives that hundreds more people will be donating blood."  
"What?!" Heero asked clearly shocked.  
"That's right. Now are you gonna listen or do I light this whole place up?"  
(I have no choice...)  
"Im listening.." Heero replied weakly.  
"Now were getting somewhere."  
The deep cut bleed even more as Heero inserted his right index finger into the wound to see how far it when. He squinted in pain but held in his stressed groans. The cut was roughly to the bone.  
(What the hell type of weapon could do that much damage in one quick slash. I didnt even hear it coming, it was so silent.)  
"The weapon I have is of no concern, so concentrate on what im about to say."  
"How did you....." Heero began.  
"That is also of no concern. Now....PAY ATTENTION!"   
This time Heero concentrated on listening.  
"What im about to tell you will seem a bit akward and strange. I was trained to be a gundam pilot just like you were. The very second I was known to exist my fate was decided. After I was born, a long series of tests were run on me. The scientists studied, and researched, every detail about me. My height, weight, finger nail length, all the way down to the exact way I came out of my mothers womb. How much stress I could handle, how smart I was. If I was two dumb they would submit chemicals to my body increasing the number of brain cells. If I was two weak more chemicals mixtures were submitted, they molded me into the human being I am today. When I was age 5 I was superior to all martial arts and scored high marks in ALL subjects leading deep into college. I could make C4 at age 7, and any other explosive. I knew everything there was to know. I didnt learn on my own, the scientists fed the information into my brain right off computers. At age 8 I was finally perfect, physically, and mentally. That same age I took a look at my first mobile suit, a gundam of coarse. I had already had pilot techniques and battle tactics burned into my brain. I imediatly trained with this mobile suit which I now call "One Winged Angel". I mastered the art of mobile suit piloting within that same hour, I had everything down to the raw science. My reaction time, how many seconds it would talk to draw a beam saber, how much thrust power I had to spare, I knew everything about Angel. She hasent failed on me once. At age 9 the scientists gave up on me...they said I was a failed experiment. So I was never launched down to earth. But I do stick with my real name."  
"You were trained as a gundam pilot?! How can this be?!" Heero replied in a startled voice.  
"My name stands as it was since the day I was born. Kinishodo. Kinishodo...Yuy..."  
Heero's expression looked confused.  
"Yuy....?" He asked?  
"That's right...you were dealt with just as I was, all of those tests were run on you as well. Everything that happened to me, happened to you. Except for one thing, my mother was pregnant with two babies. Your from the same womb as I....brother."  
"....N...n..no.....Dr. J made my name up, it's not even my real name!" Heero shot back.  
"Wrong, Dr.J gave you your real name. But the way he gave it to you sounded like it was fake. You were blinded, your heart was set on completing your mission. Which you failed, letting that Leo take you into the sea and that girl see your face was a big mistake. I would have easily aced that mission if I was sent down. Who's the real failed experiment? Sure is hell not me. But im gonna soon find out what your really made of."  
Heero's expression was dazed.  
"No....your lying...I dont have a mother, or any family...your lying!" Heero hissed out as his wound bleed even more fiercely than it had before.  
"You weakness makes me sick, how damn pathetic can you get?"  
Heero's view was becoming a blur, the room felt like it was spinning.  
"We'll see what your made of brother, untill we meet again. If your alive."  
A dark figure stood over the weakened pilot.  
"Wha...what are you doing....?" He asked.  
The soft click of a detenator was the last thing he heard as he was knocked unconsious.  
  
If you want the rest of the story, review this and tell me what you think. Ill post part 2 if this all goes down ok. And by the way, I hate how it looks in TEXT format, it totally messed up the paragraphs and alignment. Can someone tell me how to make it look like it does with Windows Wordpad plz. Thnx  
  



	2. One Winged Angel - Recovery

  
OnE WiNgEd AnGeL  
  
PaRt TwO  
  
"Recovery"  
  
By:XxDarkness87xX  
  
Author Note: Woo, next chapter here I come. This is rated R for a reason! Includes some swearing, blood/gore, dark or gloomy stuff. No sexual related stuff though. Just a warning. If your gonna continue, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Heero awoke to the harsh bone shilling sound of a child screaming. His vision still blurred from his encounter and blood loss.  
  
(Wha..where am I?)  
  
His eyes focused on what was in front of him, a yound women. She looked in her early 20's, with dark brown eyes and black hair. She was cleary a nurse, and his location a hospital.  
  
"Looks like he's coming around. Havent seen many of those today." She said her face in shock.  
  
Heero sat up groaning in pain.  
  
"Hey! Lay back down, your in no condition to be moving like that." The nurse said as she lay Heero back down on his hospital bed, one strand of her chocolate brown hair falling over her right eye.  
  
"What happened? Why am I here?" Heero asked still dazed.  
  
The nurse opened one of the room cabinets and grabbed a needle and a small glass jar filled with clear liqid.  
  
"Your memory hasent come back yet, it's only tempirary. It will return in time, right now I need you to rest." She replied.  
  
After that statement she took the needle in one hand and the jar in the other, then stabbed the tip of the needle into the rubber top of the jar extracting the substance into a potent shot.  
  
"What's that..?" Heero asked lifting his head a bit.  
  
The nurse opened a small packet containing a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol then walked over to Heero's hospital bed.  
  
"Just a little something to help you sleep." She answered, "Can you hold out your arm for me please?"  
  
Heero hesitated then held out his arm.  
  
"I hate shots." He muttered as the nurse wiped a small section of his arm with the cotton ball.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK: Heero lay out on the cold metal table, his naked body shivering knowing exactly what was next to come. Just then an old man dressed in a white lab coat entered the room holding a unusually large needle filled with a bluish green liqid.  
  
"Dont be afraid young friend, you've been through this before, this is just a larger dosage, that's all." The man said standing next to the table.  
  
"Nn....Noooooo!" Heero cried out as he struggled, but noticed his hands and feet were bolted to the table.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, calm down. Im surprised you havent broken those useless metal shackles. With this mixture you should be able to next time, your strength is just to weak now. This little cocktail will increase it." The man stated.  
  
With that the needle pierced the 5 year olds skin.  
  
***  
  
Heero awoke sheets soaked with sweat. He took a look around the dark room. Not a sound was heard except the soft drip of his I-V.  
  
(What a dream...)  
  
He sat up in his bed entire body hurting. Mostly bruises and scraps, except the large cut on his left arm. It was wrapped in what appeared to be gauze and hurt badly each time he moved it the slightest bit.  
  
(I have to get out of this place.)  
  
He quickly removed his I-V and climbed out of his bed. Cringing with each movement of his left arm. As he walked towards the window flashbacks of his previous encounter cluttered his mind.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK: "We'll see what your made of brother, untill we meet again. If your alive."  
  
*CLICK* The explosion was massive and sudden. The dark figure was engulfed by flames almost instantly. The sound was deafning and shockwave destructive. Heero was hurled into the air with debre and landed on the hard grassy ground outside the apartment complex. A series of other explosions rocked the earth as people hit the streets and ran the oposit direction as the first. As they fled another explosion erupted beneath them causing death in one instant moment. Heero got to his feet a bit dizzy and was struck with the second shock wave sending him directly into a park car's windshield. Debre and gore washed over him as he lay there helplessly. Children screamed as they were seperated from their parents. The same group of kids Heero saw as he walked to his apartment were running down the sidewalk crying. In a blink of an eye another explosion hit taking the kids in the blink of an eye.  
  
(Nooooooooo!!!!)  
  
***  
  
"Ahhh!" He yaulped as he fell to the floor breathing heavily.  
  
High heeled shoes were heard coming down the hall and Heero knew he must hurry. So he quickly picked up a nearby chair (One sitting near his bead) and slammed it through his bedroom window.  
  
As the nurse walked in Heero was gone and window shattered to pieces. With a sigh she left the room.  
  
***  
  
Outside the hospital it was a total disaster, people with serious injury's being attended to outside the hospital.  
  
(There wasent enough room..)  
  
Children without parents wondered around hopelessly, wimpering into the night. Heero walked onward ignoring the horrifying sights all around him.  
  
(How could someone go this low....to kill and injure all these people.)  
  
It had to be by far the sadest sight the rock hearted pilot had ever seen. For a second he had mixed emotions...some weird feeling..but it quickly faded.  
  
***  
  
As the hospital dissappeared from view Heero wandered aimlessly thinking about his next move.  
  
(Im gonna pay Kinishodo a visit, but how will I find him?)  
  
"You wont, he'll find you." A voice called out.  
  
Heero's expression was masked with shock.  
  
"Kinishodo...?" He stammered.  
  
The glow from the moonlight lit the terrain around him (Destroyed city), but not enough to see anyone.  
  
"Show yourself!" He added taking a bold step forward.  
  
A light breeze washed over Heero sending chills up his neck.  
  
"Over here." The voice called from behind him.  
  
The pilot turned only too see a shadowed figure vanish in front of his very eyes.  
  
"You have no idea what your up against, but I do see your strength in surviving that little firework show I set up. But you'll have to be alot stronger to take me down." The voice called out to the left of him.  
  
Heero took a step backwards and tripped on a piece of broken concrete landing him to the hard ground.  
  
"Tell me...how mant people do you estimate died in that little complication? Let's see, hundreds, possibly thousands. Think of it this way..no more school. I rigged that place too." The voice added in a clever tone.  
  
Heero climbed to his feet.  
  
"You monster...how could you do such a thing?!" Heero asked angerly.  
  
"Well it was easy, all that was worth finding out if you even had a hint of a chance on stopping me. If you do however stop me...then ill know your perfect." The voice replied from a different direction.  
  
(Who the hell does this guy think he is?)  
  
"Well brother, think your ready for the next challenge?"  
  
Heero hissed a reply, "Yes, if it will end all this terror."  
  
Just then the dark figure appeared directly in front of Heero.  
  
"That's it brother, get mad. Im glad to see your finally getting into this."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
(You'll be the one to wish you never started this.)  
  
"Is that so?" The voice rang.  
  
(Errrr...)  
  
"I wouldnt count on it." The voice added as the figure stepped up behind heero silently.  
  
Heero turned around, then took a shot at him. They figure side stepped sending his attacker falling forward to the ground.  
  
"Fool!" the man said as he slammed his knee to Heero's stomach.  
  
The young pilot gasped for air, but found none and fell to his knee's. A small trickle of blood escaped his mouth and ran down his hospital gown.  
  
"Bad move." Kinishodo said kicking the pilot on his back.  
  
Heero lay on the ruined street arm bleeding through the gauze.  
  
"Your too fast...err..err.." Heero stammered trying to catch his breath.  
  
Kinishodo laughed.  
  
"Did you even listen to what I told you yesterday? I am perfect!" Kinishodo said with a grin.  
  
Heero climbed to his feet once more.  
  
"Perfect? Do you call perfect killing innocent people to prove your point, being perfect? In my book that's being a coward, and a fool!" the pilot shot back.  
  
Kinishodo's grin faded and quickly turn to a look of anger.  
  
Heero smiled as Kinishodo unsheathed his sword from the sheath strapped to his back. The blade glowed in the moonlight, roughly 5 feet long!  
  
"You damned weakling! How dare you insult me!!" Kinishodo shot back clearly enraged.  
  
"What? Are you gonna kill me now? Im unarmed with barely any clothes on. An easy kill in your eyes, plus im injured." Heero replied in amusement.  
  
"Errrrrr...." Kinishodo groaned sheathing his sword.  
  
He wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Ill give you time to recover. But when your at full health, ill kill you." Kinishodo stated as he turned and walked away.  
  
"And how will you find me?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh ill know....you can count on that." Kinishodo replied in a low clever tone.  
  
Heero blinked once and his brother was gone. Nowhere in site.  
  
(We'll see...)  
  
***  
  
Heero walked down the broken up street and found a quarter glistening on the ground. He kneeled and picked it up.  
  
(Ill have to call on a old friend....)  
  
He walked farther till he found a working pay phone. The wound on his arm bleeding heavily once again. He picked up the reciever and dialed the number.  
  
***  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? IF YOU WANT MORE, ILL CONTINUE! And plz review.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
